Worst Case Scenario Part 2
by Cazzah84
Summary: With Jack O'Neill now a powerful Goa'uld Host, are the rest of the team willing to do what it takes to get him back before he launches an all out assault on their allies? Whatever it takes! References of violence.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Before you read this story, please read WORST CASE SCENARIO by STARGAZER04, otherwise this story will make no sense (you can find it in my favourite stories to make it easier for you to find!) I am stargazer04 and Worst case scenario is my own work but the story is incomplete and I cannot access my stargazer04 fanfiction account in order to update and finish it so I am finishing it here, under my new name. Its been many years since my last update, but life got in the way and things got complicated, both personally and professionally, but I am willing to finish the story now. This story starts immediately after the events at the end of Worst Case Scenario so I am calling this Worst Case Scenario part 2. Please enjoy!xx**_


	2. Power Play and Connections

On Ba'al's planet, Vor'tesh woke up in the sarcophagus, bewildered by what had just happened. Had his host somehow used the Goa'uld's enhanced mental abilities to connect with his beloved? Even though he had been given all the knowledge of the Goa'uld, he had never heard of this phenomenon before. The sarcophagus opened and Ba'al was waiting for him.

"I trust you are rested, my Lord?" Ba'al said.

"Perhaps. Tell me, have you ever known a Goa'uld host to reach out and communicate with a loved one from their former lives while the Goa'uld was resting in the sarcophagus?" Vor'tesh asked.

"I cannot say that I have, my Lord. Perhaps the host is using your power to reach out to his love. What did they say?" Ba'al said.

"I cannot say, his mind is resilient. I cannot fully penetrate it. I will, in time. But for now, I am enjoying the challenge." Vor'tesh said.

"Are you confident enough to launch your first attack?" Ba'al asked.

"I am. And I am going to launch my attack on a world familiar to my host, to make him suffer."

Vor'tesh said.

"The Tauri?" Ba'al said.

"Not that familiar, not yet. No, my plan is for this one." Vor'tesh said. He brought a planet up on the screen. Ba'al eyes widened.

"My Lord, you cannot be serious. That planet is under the protection of the Asgard. They will strike back with the full force of their fleet. We will be destroyed." Ba'al said.

"You think me a fool? You think I don't know that the Asgard protect this planet? I do, however, the Asgard are fighting a war in their own galaxy and do not have the time or the resources to enforce the protected planets treaty." Vor'tesh said. Ba'al bowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I meant no disrespect." Ba'al said.

"See that it does not happen again." Vor'tesh said. "Now, how long will it take us to reach Cimmeria in hyperdrive?"

"Approximately several days, My Lord." Ba'al said.

"Take us there, maximum speeds." Vor'tesh said.

"At once." Ba'al said, bowing. Then he walked out. Vor'tesh smirked. His plan was coming together nicely.

Daniel was in his office, mulling over his 4th cup of coffee, trying to figure out a way to help Jack, but hit a dead end every time. He hardly heard the knock on his door.

"Come in." He called. Then Sam walked in. "Sam, Hi."

"Do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Of course, please come in." Daniel said. Sam came in and sat down. "I've been up for days, trying to think of something that might help Jack."

"What have you come up with so far?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I seem to hit a dead end every time." Daniel said. Then he saw the look on her face. "So, what brings you here to see me?"

"Do you remember when Sha're sent you a telepathic message through Amaunet's ribbon device on where to find her son?" Sam asked.

"Vividly." Daniel said.

"Do you think its possible for a telepathic connection to be made between a Goa'uld host and another person, using the Goa'uld as a conduit?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, you've lost me." Daniel said.

"I saw Colonel O'Neill; I spoke to him." Sam said.

"Like in a vision or a dream?" Daniel said.

"No, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. He came to me while I was resting, and we talked." Sam said.

"How is that even possible? He's a Goa'uld Host. He has no mind of his own. And the Goa'uld aren't capable of telepathy." Daniel said. "Look, you're exhausted, and you probably haven't eaten in days…"

"I'm not delusional Daniel, and I'm not hallucinating. I was with him; I spoke to him." Sam said, getting defensive.

"Alright, let's say for a minute that you're right, what did he say?" Daniel said.

"He told me that he's as good as dead. That we shouldn't hesitate to kill him if the opportunity presents itself, before he's able to hurt any of us. That he couldn't bare to be the one who kills me." Sam said.

"No offence Sam, but you know him better then anyone and we both know that doesn't prove that he came to you. You know that those are the kinds of things that he would say. Maybe its your mind, trying to make sense of all this." Daniel said.

"Then how do I know that he's in a Goa'uld Sarcophagus right now? He Told me that Vor'tesh is regenerating to be at full strength so that he can demonstrate his power." Sam said. Daniel looked at her.

"Ok, believing you a bit more now. But the question is, how is it even possible?" Daniel said.

"All he said was that he was in the sarcophagus, Vor'tesh was concentrating on building his strength. So, Jack wanted to reach out to me and somehow, our minds connected telepathically, using Vor'tesh as a conduit." Sam said.

"Makes sense. Jack may even have done it unconsciously. Vor'tesh does have unparalleled mental abilities, so it's possible. Do you think he could do it again? Maybe he can help us find him and bring him back?" Daniel said.

"He doesn't think he'll be able to do it again. Vor'tesh might realise." Sam said.

"So, what else did he say?" Daniel asked.

"That he loved me, that he doesn't want to hurt me, and that teamwork is the key." Sam said.

"Teamwork is the Key? What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"I've been up all night, trying to figure it out and I think I've come up with something, but it's risky and very dangerous, but it's the best vie come up with." Sam said.

"Let's hear it." Daniel said.

_I will try to bring you more until this story is finally finished. See you in a few days._


	3. A Dangerous Mission

At the SGC, Teal'c had just returned from the meeting with the Jaffa and Jacob had returned from the Tok'ra. They were all sitting around the conference table.

"So, what do we know?" Hammond said.

"Vor'tesh has done what I said he would do. He has taken control of Ba'al's forces. Ba'al's entire fleet is now under his command." Teal'c said.

"And our undercover operative in Ba'al's employ has told us of his first assault. They're heading to Cimmeria." Jacob said.

"They can't do that! Cimmeria is part of the protected planets treaty. The Asgard will stop them and destroy them before we've had a chance to rescue Jack." Daniel said.

"Unless they know that the Asgard can't enforce the treaty because of their ongoing war with the Replicators. That's why they're going to Cimmeria." Sam said.

"Then what can we do?" Hammond said.

"Actually, Cimmeria is perfect for my plan. But we all need to work together." Sam said.

"And what exactly is your plan, Major?" Hammond said.

"It's tricky and Risky, but I think it's worth it." Sam said.

"Let's hear it." Jacob said.

We need to get close to him." Sam said.

"And how do you propose we do that? He'll kill us on sight." Jacob said.

"We need to send someone undercover, someone from the SGC that Jack hadn't seen before. but knows what they're doing." Daniel said.

"They will need assistance; I have spoken to a Jaffa who works with Ba'al who would be willing to help us." Teal'c said.

"Our operative would also be willing to help; he can get the Officer close enough to possibly even be Vor'tesh's Lotar." Jacob said.

"But in order to get Vor'tesh to trust her, it could take weeks. How long until he gets to Cimmeria?" Hammond said.

"They're heading there now; they'll arrive in 7 days." Jacob said.

"We need to buy ourselves sometime, there's no way my plan can be ready to execute in that time." Sam said.

"Which is what exactly?" Hammond said.

"Once the officer is close enough to him, she or one of the undercover operatives on his ship could signal us. We'll gate a location on their way to Cimmeria and get ourselves caught." Sam said.

"Whose 'we'?" Hammond said.

"Myself, Daniel and Teal'c." Sam said.

"Using yourselves as bait? That's extremely dangerous, what will stop him or his Jaffa from killing you on sight?" Hammond said.

"By offering him what he wants, Me. He mentioned a few times while he was here that he would spare me if I became his queen. If I do that, then he'll let us live, probably bring us on board his ship." Sam said.

"Then what? How would you get him off the ship?" Jacob said.

"By getting your operatives to get us weapons, we get him to come to us. Then we zat him and use the device that the Tollan used on Klorel to allow Skaara to talk to us to talk to Colonel O'Neill and keep Vor'tesh under control." Sam said.

"That still doesn't explain how you're going to get him off the ship?" Hammond said.

"The Jaffa on Ba'al's ship has access to the glider bay." Teal'c said.

"And our operative can disable the hyperdrive and the weapons so the rescue team can't be followed." Jacob said.

"We go down to the planet and Gate to Cimmeria, where the Asgard will be waiting, ready to use the Hammer device to separate Vor'tesh from Colonel O'Neill. Then we gate back here, where Dr Frasier will be waiting to treat him." Sam said.

"Have you heard from the Asgard? Are they going to help?" Hammond said.

"We've sent a few messages to Thor, but we haven't heard anything yet. We'll send him co-ordinates and mission details and timelines when we get the ball rolling and hope he messages back or is at the rendezvous." Sam said

"That is an extremely complex and dangerous mission, Major. A lot of things could go terribly wrong and you could all wind up dead or with symbiotes of your own." Hammond said.

"I know the risks, but it's the only plan we've got that has even a slim shot of working. Please let us try." Sam said.

"She's right, sir. We owe it to Jack to try." Daniel said.

"I would willingly sacrifice my life to save Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"As would everyone on this base." Daniel said.

"Jacob, what about the Tok'ra? Your operative obviously worked hard to get on assignment on Ba'al's ship. Would he really be willing to risk his mission to save Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond said.

"Ash'ran is one of the best Tok'ra I know. He knows the stakes if the Goa'uld were to fully utilise what Colonel O'Neill knows. Yes, he's willing." Jacob said.

"As is Bre'em, the Jaffa operative." Teal'c said.

"You know I can't authorise an official rescue mission, they'll have my commission and yours. If you do this, you risk everything." Hammond said. SG'1 looked at each other.

"We're willing to take the risk." They said together.

"Alright, do what you have to do to get the ball rolling. And may god have mercy on you all." Hammond said.

Hope you're enjoying so far.


	4. Revelations

Two weeks later and Vor'tesh's ship hadn't reached Cimmeria and Vor'tesh was losing his patience.

"You told me that we would reach Cimmeria in 7 days. It had been 14 and we are nowhere near Cimmeria." Vor'tesh demanded.

"My humblest apologies, My Lord. I do not know what is going wrong." Ba'al said.

"Then I suggest you find out because my patience in this matter has worn thin." Vor'tesh said.

"Yes, My Lord." Ba'al said. Then he turned and walked out and smirked as he did so. Minutes later, there was a knock at the Chamber door.

"Enter." Vor'tesh called. A Goa'uld and Jaffa walked in with a human woman. They bowed before him.

"My Lord." The Goa'uld said.

"What brings you here to see me?" Vor'tesh said.

"We are here to pledge our allegiance and loyalty to you, Lord Vor'tesh." The Goa'uld said.

"Tell me your name." Vor'tesh said.

"I am Ash'ran, for too long, I have served unworthy Masters. Then I watched as you took control of Ba'als forced with no resistance. To see even the great System Lord Ba'al yield to you and grovel at your feet is a sight to behold." Ash'ran said.

"I am impressed by your willingness to betray your master, but why should I trust a spineless coward who jumps from master to master? How do I know that you won't betray me?" Vor'tesh said.

"I have brought you an offering, 2 in fact." Ash'ran said. The Jaffa stepped forward and bowed immediately.

"I am Bre'em. I was the First Prime of Lord Yu, but then I heard of your arrival and I had to try and earn a place on your service." Bre'em said.

"To be First Prime of a System Lord means you must be an able warrior. I could do with able warriors of my own, instead of Ba'als servants." Vor'tesh said.

"I live to serve you my Lord." Bre'em said.

"And who are you?" Vor'tesh said to the woman.

"My name is Shaina, and I know a God when I see one" She said.

"You are extremely beautiful. If it weren't for my host, I might have made you my queen. Prove your loyalty to me, and I might consider making you my Lotar." Vor'tesh said.

"Anything to serve a God." Shaina said.

"Prove it." Vor'tesh said. He used the ribbon device on her. She fell to her knees. All Ash'ran and Bre'em could do was watch.

* * *

It was a week later before the SGC received word that the Officer and Operatives were in place. Al, they were waiting for was confirmation that the Officer had been made Vor'tesh's Lotar. What they hadn't heard was Vor'tesh's arrival at Cimmeria.

"They should have been there weeks ago. What's taking them so long?" Daniel said.

"Let's count on this as a good sign. It gives our plan a chance to work." Sam said. She was feeling a little sick to her stomach. She put it down to lack of proper sleep.

"According the Tok'ra, someone is sabotaging the ship, causing power failures and problems with the navigation. They ship is not going as fast as it should in the direction it should be going in." Teal'c said.

"We never thought of sabotaging the ship." Daniel said.

"It not our operatives. They have no knowledge of what is transpiring." Teal'c said.

"Still, we could use this to our advantage and use the extra time we have wisely. Anything to make this work." Sam said. Daniel noticed that she looked a little pale.

"Not until you eat something or get some rest." Daniel said.

"I'm not sure I can rest until this is all over." Sam said. Daniel laid a reassuring hand on her arm.

"We'll get him back Sam." Daniel said.

"We will not stop until Colonel O'Neill is back here, where he belongs." Teal'c said.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm going to go and get some rest. I'll see you later." Sam said. Then she got up to leave. But instead of going to her quarters, she went straight to see Dr Frasier. She turned to see Sam standing there.

"Oh hey Sam. What are you doing here?" Janet asked.

"Something's not right, Janet. I feel nauseous and exhausted all the time and I've lost my appetite." Sam said.

"Take a seat and let me run a few tests. Though I can probably tell you that it's the lack of sleep you've had over the past few weeks and I can imagine that you've not been sleeping properly. You should know better than anyone that sleep rejuvenates the immune system. Without it, we're susceptible to all kinds of bugs. It could also be stress." Janet said.

"I don't think its just that Janet. I think its something more." Sam said.

"Let's take a look." Janet said. Sam lay down on the nearest bed and lifted her shirt. Frasier examined her. "Your abdomen is a little tense. Let's have a look at your blood." She drew some blood and started running her tests on it.

"I'm not sure about this Janet." Sam said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. We need to make sure you're healthy for this suicide mission you're planning. And though its doe sound like a long shot, its what we do around here. If anyone can pull this off, it's you guys." Janet said.

"I hope you're right." Sam said. Minutes later, one of the machines started beeping. Frasier looked at it.

"Oh. Well this complicates things." She said. Sam shot up.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Sam asked.

"You're pregnant. Judging by the hormone levels in your blood, I'd say about…." Janet started before realising.

"4 weeks. Back to right before all this happened. I can't believe this." Sam said.

"I guess this means you can't go." Janet said.

"I have to go Janet. This wont work without me." Sam said.

"Sam, you'd be risking your life and your baby's. His baby. Do you think he would want that?" Janet said.

"I don't know, but it's even more reason for me to be careful. Even more reason to get him back. If we don't get him back, then we'll never know." Sam said.

Hope you're enjoying so


	5. Time to go

A few more days had passed, and Sam was resting in her quarters. Her mind was racing. The rescue mission was getting closer. They had everything prepared, ready to be used. The only snag was that they hadn't managed to contact the Asgard. A large part of their plan relied on the Asgard being able to use their technology to remove the symbiote from Jack. Suddenly the klaxons that indicate the stargate had been activated sounded.

"Major Carter to the control room." Sergeant Harriman said through the P.A. Sam got up and ran to the control room. Hammond was there as was Daniel and Teal'c.

"What have we got?" Sam asked.

"An incoming transmission from the Tok'ra, audio only." Hammond said.

"This is Major Carter." Sam said.

"Sam, it's me." Jacob said.

"Dad, where are you?" Sam said.

"I can't come through the gate right now, but what I can tell you is that it's go time. She's in." Jacob said.

"Sergeant Roberts is Vor'tesh's Lotar?" Sam said.

"Yes, I received and encoded message from Ash'ran. He also sent me the flight path of the ship. It's now on its way to Cimmeria. I'm sending you the information now." Jacob said. The console beeped.

"We've got it." Sam said.

"Sam, I hope you understand how dangerous this is going to be." Jacob said.

"I understand." Sam said.

"If you can't get him back, then kill him and make it back yourself, is that clear?" Job said.

"Yeah, its clear Dad." Sam said.

"Be careful and good luck. I love you." Jacob said.

"I love you too." Sam said. Then communication ended and the Stargate shut.

"I know there's no way I can talk you out of this and you know what you risk if you go through that Stargate. But if there's anything I can do from this end." Hammond said.

"Just keep trying to contact the Asgard." Sam said.

"Alright. I'll do what I can." Hammond said. Then he walked out.

"Let's gear up." Sam said.

20 minutes later and SG-1 were in the control room. Sam had sent everyone out.

"According to the Tok'ra message, Vor'tesh's ship will pass relatively close to Alderia. That's where we'll gate to. With any luck, the Tok'ra on board the ship will have redirected it there. Hopefully our presence there will be enough to force Vor'tesh to come for us and leave the Alderians alone." Sam said.

"What's the plan when we're on board?" Daniel asked.

"The Tok'ra and Sergeant Roberts have the Tollan device on the ship. Once we're on board, we can hopefully keep him distracted long enough to get the device on him and get him under control." Sam said.

"What if we cannot get him alone?" Teal'c said.

"One thing at a time. First, we need to get on board. I'm dialling Alderia." Sam said. She programmed the Stargate to dial Alderia. "Let's go." They all went to the Gate room, where SG-2 were waiting in full gear. "Major Castleman, what are you doing here?"

"SG-2 reporting for duty, Major." Castleman said. SG-2 saluted.

"Major, we can't ask you to join us. This mission is highly dangerous." Sam said.

"We know the risks Major. But we think that this mission would have a greater chance of success if you had back up." Castleman said. Then Frasier walked into the Gate room, in full gear.

"And a fully trained medical professional wouldn't hurt either." She said.

"You all realise we would all lose our commissions over this. I can't ask you to risk your lives or your careers over this." Sam said.

"You're not. We want to do this. Colonel O'Neill is one of us. We can't leave him with them." Castleman said.

"He'd do the same for any of us." Sergeant David Hayes said. Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, now let's go." Sam said. They all walked through the Stargate.

* * *

On Vor'tesh's ship, Ba'al came to see Vor'tesh. His Lotar, Shaina, was tending to him, bringing him what he needed.

"My Lord, the ship's systems have been repaired. We have set a course directly to Cimmeria." Ba'al said.

"Finally, engage Hyperdrive." Vor'tesh said. Then Ash'ran walked in. He bowed.

"My Lord, forgive me but we have received word that the Tauri are planning a scout mission to Alderia." Ash'ran said.

"And why would that interest me?" Vor'tesh asked.

"It's SG-1." Ash'ran said. That got Vor'tesh's attention.

"SG-1, you say. That is interesting. Does Alderia have a Goa'uld God?" Vor'tesh said.

"Not anymore. Their ancestors rose up and overthrew their Goa'uld Gods." Ba'al said.

"Perhaps its time for them to worship a God again and to demonstrate my power to SG-1." Vor'tesh said. His eyes flashed as an evil smile crossed his face.

It will be another 2 day before I can update. It will Start to get interesting again soon, I promise.


	6. Attack on Alderia

SG-1 and 2 stepped through the Stargate on Alderia. They were greeted by Hallen, the Alderian Leader.

"Major Carter, what an unexpected surprise. Might I assume that you haven't brought good news?" Hallen said.

"I'm afraid not. There's a Goa'uld mothership on its way here. We're here to see if we can help." Sam said.

"We detected it as it exited hyperspace in our solar system 30 minutes ago. How did you know about it?" Hallen asked.

"The Goa'uld in command of the vessel is a powerful Goa'uld known as Vor'tesh." Teal'c said.

"Not a System Lord I've ever heard of." Hallen said.

"He's not a System Lord, not yet. We hope to prevent that." Frasier said.

"Well we've stood up to the Goa'uld before, we can do it again." Hallen said.

"This is no ordinary Goa'uld. He's genetically modified to be more powerful than any Goa'uld you've ever faced, and Colonel O'Neill is his host." Sam said.

"That is incredibly saddening and disturbing to hear. I'm sorry for your loss." Hallen said.

"We plan to get on board the ship and try and get close enough to subdue him so in time, we can extract the symbiote and rescue Jack." Daniel said.

"So, what is it you want us to do?" Hallen said.

"Defend yourselves, anyway you can. Just long enough for us to get on board. Once he has us, there's a chance he'll leave you alone." Sam said.

"But you're not certain?" Hallen said.

"We can't be sure of anything; we can't make any promises." Daniel said.

"Our defences are already on standby." Hallen said.

"Thank you." Sam said. Then Hallens wrist device activated. He took a look.

"Goa'uld gliders have entered the atmosphere." Hallen said.

"Alright positions everyone." Sam said. The looked to the sky as they heard the gliders. They watched as they gliders tried to open fire, but plasma cannons raised from the hills and mountains and blasted the gliders out of the sky.

* * *

On the ship, Bre'em came to see Vor'tesh.

"My Lord, our scanners have confirmed the Tauri presence on the planet's surface, but our gliders cannot get passed the planets defences." Bre'em said.

"Implement the phase shifting missiles I designed and lock on to the co-ordinates I have inputted into the targeting scanners. Fire at once." Vor'tesh said.

"As you wish, My lord." Bre'em said. He bowed as he left. Vor'tesh grinned evilly.

* * *

The ground defences were holding off the gliders.

"Those defences are really holding." Castleman said.

"We have defended ourselves against the Goa'uld for many years. They have never been able to penetrate our defences." Hallen said proudly.

"But if they're that good, how can we get on the ship to rescue the Colonel?" Castleman said. Suddenly, there was a deafening boom from the sky. They watched as large fireball sailed straight passed the cannons, not even one hitting it and impacting the city. The ground shook and they watched in horror as the cannons shut down.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"Our defences are down. I don't know how, but that weapon passed by our cannons and penetrated the shielding surrounding the power core of the defence network." Hallen said, visibly panicked.  
"Because Colonel O'Neill knew about the shields and Vor'tesh used that information to modify their weapons." Sam said.

"I have to return to the city." Hallen said. He left in a hurry. The team took cover as They heard gliders begin to descend unabated and open fire. They began to shoot back. They exchanged fire for a few minutes before they noticed Jaffa ground troops begin to surround them.

"We've got incoming." Sam shouted. They began to fire at the Jaffa and managed to kill some of them. No-one was able to notice that gliders had headed towards the city. They just thought that the Jaffa were focussed on them. Lieutenant James Murphy was shooting at the Jaffa when he took a staff blast to the back.

"Major Carter, we need to fall back. Murphy's hit." Castleman said. They all went to Murphy when the Jaffa surrounded them, staff weapons armed and ready to fire.

"Lower your weapons." Bre'em said.

"Do as he says. We surrender." Sam said. Everyone put their weapons on the ground and put their hands on their heads.

"My Master will be eager to see you. Take them to the ship." Bre'em said.

"What about him? He's wounded." Frasier said, indicating Murphy.

"Then he can die in a holding cell." Bre'em said. SG-1 and 2 were taken on board the Goa'uld mothership and put into the holding cells. "Tell our Lord that we have captured the humans for his amusement." The other Jaffa left. Bre'em looked around. "Jaffa, Shek nor." Teal's looked at him.

"Kree nok shek nor. You are Bre'em?" Teal'c said.

"And you are SG-1." Bre'em said.

"You're the Jaffa operative?" Sam asked.

"I am." Bre'em said.

"What can you tell us?" Daniel said.

"The Tok'ra and I have ingratiated ourselves with Vor'tesh. He trusts us. So far there has been no real demonstration of his power or hold over the Goa'uld, save for taking Ba'als empire with no struggle. I believe he plans to demonstrate what he knows here." Bre'em said.

"What kind of demonstration?" Sam asked.

"I do not know, but what I do know is that it cannot be good for the Alderians." Bre'em said.


	7. Destruction and Mind Games

Ash'ran went to see Vor'tesh.

"An ingenious strategy, My lord. Using phase shifting missiles to penetrate their defences. But how did you know to use that technology?" Ash'ran said.

"That was just a mere taste of the knowledge my host possesses. He knew about the Alderians defensive capabilities and I used that knowledge along with my knowledge of Goa'uld technology to defeat it. What of the Tauri?" Vor'tesh said.

"In our holding cells, one of them is injured." Ash'ran said.

"If it is Major Carter that has been injured then I will be very displeased indeed, I told you she was not to be harmed." Vor'tesh said.

"No, my Lord, it was one of the human men." Ash'ran said.

"Good, bring her to me. I am sure she'll be eager to see me." Vor'tesh said. Ash'ran left. He went straight down to the holding cells. Bre'em was guarding them. Ash'ran looked around to make sure no-one else was around.

"Lord Vor'tesh wished you to make his audience." Ash'ran said.

"Tell him to come and get me himself." Sam said. Ash'ran lowered his head. Then he looked back up again.

"Not wise Major Carter. The Lotar isn't ready to move against him yet." Ash'ran said, but he sounded normal.

"You're the Tok'ra?" Daniel said.

"Yes. I am Toran. Ash'ran is my symbiote. Vor'tesh is at his most vulnerable when he overconfident and pleased with himself. Right now, he weary and cautious and highly suspicious. We'd never get close enough to him to implement your plan." Toran said. Then Ash'ran took control.

"Please, we cannot keep him waiting." Ash'ran said. He opened the cage and Sam stepped out. Ash'ran escorted her to see Vor'tesh. He smiled as they walked in.

"Leave us." Vor'tesh ordered. Everyone left, leaving just Sam and Vor'tesh. He came to face her, and Sam couldn't help but look at him. His attire was typical Goa'uld, but his face just looked like Jack O'Neill.

"Major Carter, what a pleasure it is to see you again. My host is certainly happy that you are here." Vor'tesh said.

"What do you want?" Sam said, trying not to make eye contact.

"To ask you why you allowed yourselves to get caught? Is this some kind of futile attempt at a rescue for my host that will most certainly fail?" Vor'tesh said. He was circling her.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sam said. Vor'tesh put his hand to her throat.

"Do you think me a fool? My host has worked with you for many years and now that knowledge is mine. I know you are a better warrior than that. To carelessly allow yourself to be caught without an ulterior motive. What is your true motive for being here?" Vor'tesh demanded.

"Alright, I do have another reason for being here. I've thought about it and I love Colonel O'Neill, so much so that I'm agreeing to become your queen." Sam said.

"Then why the reinforcements?" Vor'tesh said.

"They insisted only on coming if I told them it was a rescue mission, when its really to surrender myself to you." Sam said.

"I know that having you by my side is what my host wants and what I want as well." Vor'tesh said.

"I only ask for one thing, let my team go and I'm all yours." Sam said.

"You would join me? Willingly?" Vor'tesh Asked.

"Let my team return through the stargate and I'm yours." Sam said.

"A very tempting offer." Vor'tesh said. He leaned in and Sam allowed him to kiss her. She just imagined it was Jack kissing her. For a moment, it felt like she remembered. Suddenly Vor'tesh broke it off and hit her hard. She fell to the floor. "Do think me a fool? You think you can distract me long enough to restrain me and remove me from my host? I read your thoughts and I know that is what you had planned."

"Jack, please. I know you're in there." Sam pleaded.

"Appealing to my host will be useless. There is nothing left of him. I am all that remains. Which is why I will take great pleasure in your death." Vor'tesh said. With that, he activated the ribbon device on her. She was on her knees as the beam penetrated her skull. The harder Vor'tesh concentrated, the more Sam screamed in pain. Suddenly he stopped. Something had stopped him from killing her. She fell to the floor unconscious. Vor'tesh got down next to her and checked her pulse and touched her face. Then a knock at the door snapped him back to his senses. It was Ash'ran. Vor'tesh stood up.

"My Lord, we have the Alderian Leader here for you as you requested." Ash'ran said.

"Escort him in. Take her back to the holding cell." Vor'tesh said. Ash'ran picked up Sam and signalled the Jaffa to bring in Hallen. He was in shackles.

"So, it's true. You are Colonel O'Neill." Hallen said.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill is no more. I am what is left. I am Vor'tesh, your God. Now, if you pledge your loyalty and allegiance to me as your God, then I will spare your life and those of your people." Vor'tesh said.

"My people will never serve a Goa'uld. We'd rather die." Hallen said.

"Many of your people have already died as a result of the knowledge I obtained from my host about how to penetrate your defences. You now have no way of defending yourselves if another Goa'uld were to attack. I am offering you salvation. Serve me and I will defend your people from all who try to attack you. Your God will be the most powerful Goa'uld ever to exist." Vor'tesh said.

"Never. We drove away the Goa'uld once, many years ago. We will not be subjugated again." Hallen said.

"Impressive, you face certain destruction and still you cling to the mistaken belief that freedom will remain yours. No matter, with what my host knows, I have ways that will change your mind." Vor'tesh said. Then Ba'al brought in Shala, Hallens wife.

"No, let her go." Hallen said. He tried to go to her, but the Jaffa guarding him hit him back over. Vor'tesh went to Shala.

"She is beautiful. I had my sights set on another to be my Queen, but I have a use for her." Vor'tesh said. Suddenly, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Shala in the back with it. She screamed and Vor'tesh kept a hold of her.

"NO!" Hallen cried out. He shoved the Jaffa out of the way and went for Vor'tesh, but he hit him with a blast from the Ribbon device.

"Swear your loyalty to me and I will heal her with the power of the Sarcophagus. If not, then watch her die." Vor'tesh said. He let Shala fall to the floor. Hallen rushed to her. She was fading.

"Don't do it. He's lying. All Goa'uld lie." Shala said.

"I cannot lose you, my love." Hallen said. Tears were falling.

"Tick Tock. She's fading. Soon the sarcophagus will not be able to help her." Vor'tesh said.

"I swear to you the loyalty of my people and me. Just please help her." Hallen begged.

"Will I have the unyielding loyalty of your entire people?" Vor'tesh said.

"Yes, now please do something to help her." Hallen said. Then Vor'tesh used the ribbon device on Shala. "What are you doing?"

"Helping her to die." Vor'tesh said. Hallen went to lunge for Vor'tesh but the Jaffa stopped him.

"You promised you'd heal her!" Hallen shouted.

"I never promised you anything." Vor'tesh said. Then he used the ribbon device in Hallen. He groaned as he fell to the ground. The device was on full power to inflict maximum pain and suffering. Hallen yelled and cried out in pain and anguish. Then he stopped and fell to the floor, dead before he hit the ground.

"Impressive My Lord. Without a leader, the people will most certainly follow you especially when they hear how their leaders died. Yours will be a following of terror and desperation." Ba'al said.

"No. Subjects who fear a God do not worship him because they wanted to. They worship them because they must in order to survive. Those subjects will never be loyal, and loyalty is what I need." Vor'tesh said.

"Then what do you suggest my Lord?" Ba'al asked.

"Arm the naquadah enhanced plasma missile. Aim it directly at their Stargate. Level the planet." Vor'tesh said. Ba'al grinned.

"As you wish, my Lord." Ba'al said.

* * *

_A bit of a heavy chapter, I'm sure. the rest will soon follow._


	8. An unexpected Ally

Sam woke up and realised she was back in the holding cell. She shot up. Daniel stopped her.

"Hey, take it easy." Daniel said.

"What happened?" Sam asked, holding her head. She had a bruise on her head from where Vor'tesh had hit her.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Ash'ran brought you back here about 2 hours ago." Daniel said.

"He hit me then used the ribbon device on me. I was so sure he was going to kill me. He wanted to." Sam said.

"Well no offence, but he did a lousy job." Daniel said.

"I think that Vor'tesh wanted to kill me, but he couldn't. Something stopped him." Sam said.

"Or someone." Daniel said, realising what Sam was saying.

"Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"He's still in there, he's still fighting. How are we looking?" Sam said.

"Lieutenant Murphy is dead. There was nothing I could do for him here." Frasier said.

"Oh my god." Sam said regretfully.

"We have to finish this. Murphy died on this mission to rescue Colonel O'Neill; we have to make his death count for something." Castleman said.

"We will. We just need our weapons." Sam said. Then they heard footsteps. It was Sergeant Roberts. She approached the Jaffa.

"Lord Vor'tesh requires your assistance with the Alderians." She said. The Jaffa nodded and they left.

"Major Carter, I got to you as soon as I could." She handed them Zats, Shackles and handguns. "This is all I was able to get from storage."

"Thank you. Where is he?" Sam asked.

"In his chambers. He's resting in the sarcophagus. He says he needs to rest after what he's done." Roberts said.

"What did he do?" Daniel asked.

"He tortured and murdered the Alderian leader and his wife." Ash'ran said, coming around the corner with Bre'em.

"Oh no." Frasier said.

"That's not all. He wiped out the Alderians by destroying their Stargate with a weapon he designed." Bre'em said.

"Alright, this ends now. Tell him I want to see him, and everyone get ready to move." Sam said. Roberts turned to leave. But she ran into Vor'tesh as she went around the corner. He grabbed her.

"So, my faithful Lotar. You tricked me so you could betray me?" Vor'tesh said.

"I'm from Earth. My name is Sergeant Sharon Roberts. I'm with the United States Air Force." Roberts said.

"Traitors will suffer." Vor'tesh said. He then stabbed her in the stomach.

"NO!" Everyone called. Roberts fell to the floor.

"You fools almost had me." Vor'tesh said. Then he turned to Ash'ran and Bre'em. "And you two. You would dare to betray me? Your master?"

"We have no Master." Bre'em said.

"We are allies with the Tauri." Ash'ran said.

"Tok'ra, you will suffer painfully." Vor'tesh spat. Bre'em went to attack Vor'tesh but Vor'tesh grabbed him and forced his head into a wall. He was unconscious. Ash'ran went for him and Vor'tesh caught him in the ribbon device. "I will make your death slow and painful."

"Jack, stop." Daniel called.

"Please don't do this." Sam said.

"Appealing to my host is useless. Watch closely, for this is how you die." Vor'tesh said. Sam raised her zat.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sam said. Suddenly, Vor'tesh was hit with a Zat blast, but to didn't come from anyone in the cage. Vor'tesh fell to the ground and lose consciousness. Ash'ran pulled himself around. They all looked to see who had fired and were very shocked to see who had helped them. Ba'al was holding the gun.

"'Ba'al?" Teal'c said.

"You're helping us?" Daniel asked.

"Do not read to much into this. I am not doing this to help you. I am doing this to help myself." Ba'al said.

"What? Because he took your empire with no resistance?" Castleman said.

"Yes, it is my empire. I did not have the power to defeat him on my own, but once I realised that you had gotten yourselves caught on purpose, I knew that was my opportunity to revolt against this abomination." Ba'al said.

"You sabotaged the ship. That's why you never reached Cimmeria. You knew we were coming for him." Daniel said.

"Fortunately, not all of my servants pledged their loyalty to him. Some were still faithful to me. Now take your wounded and go. There is a scout ship you may take." Ba'al said. He opened the cage. They all stepped passed him wearily. Daniel put the Tolan device around Vor'tesh's neck and Teal'c secured him with shackles.

"Why are you letting us take him? Why not kill him and us?" Sam asked.

"That would be too easy. If you successfully remove his symbiote, then he will have to live with memories of everything he has done. If not, then he will die a painful death and you will have to live with your failure. It will destroy you. Now go before I change my mind." Ba'al said. Teal'c and Sam got Jack. Frasier and Daniel got Roberts and Castleman and Harrison got Murphy. Bre'em and Ash'ran were on their feet.

"Let's go." Sam said.

"Be warned, if any of you cross my path again, I will not be so merciful." Ba'al said. Then he left.

"The scout ship is this way." Ash'ran said. They all followed Ash'ran.

* * *

On board the Scout ship, Ash'ran was piloting Frasier was tending to Roberts.

"The wound is deep. She needs surgery." Frasier said. But Sam was looking at Jack/ Vor'tesh. He still hadn't regained consciousness. He was shackled heavily, and all concealable weapons had been removed. Daniel came to her.

"Do you really think there's anything left?" Daniel said.

"There has to be." Sam said. Then they heard Jack begin to stir. "Colonel?" The Tollan device was blue. Jack opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill, is that you?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm here. So is he." Jack said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked.

"The clinic, The Goa'uld. Then a never-ending nightmare." Jack said.

"You don't remember anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"We're in a scout ship heading for a planet with an active stargate. Then we'll…." Sam started before jack yelled out in pain. Everyone raised their weapons. The look in his eyes changed to fear and panic.

"Don't tell me anything." Jack said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's the Goa'uld. He was tricking you. He wants to know your plan." Jack said.

"Sir, you need to know what's happening." Sam said.

"No, don't tell me. If I know, then he knows." Jack said.

"Alright, we'll not tell you." Sam said.

"Carter, I need you to promise me something. If you can't kill it, then kill me. I don't want to live as a host. Promise me." Jack said.

"I can't promise that Jack, please don't make me." Sam said. Tears formed in both of their eyes.

"Promise me." Jack asked again. Sam saw the pain in his eyes.

"I promise." Sam said. Then Jack yelled out again as he lost consciousness. Teal'c went to check on Jack as Daniel went to Sam.

"Hey, at least we know he's still in there." Daniel said.

"But I can't do it Daniel, I can't. I can't kill him." Sam said, tears flowing down her face. SG-2 just watched.

"Lets just get him to the Asgard." Daniel said.

"Will they be waiting for us?" Frasier said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sam said. She looked over at Jack and hoped that the Asgard were waiting.

* * *

Only 2 more chapters to go.


	9. The Death of Vor'tesh

After the Scout ship landed on a nearby planet with and active Stargate, SG-2 had been sent back to Earth with Roberts and Murphy. Frasier stayed with SG-1. They had Vor'tesh still shackled but he was still unconscious due to a powerful sedative. They stood in front of the Stargate. It was active and the wormhole was open to Cimmeria. Bre'em and Ash'ran were ready to leave.

"We want to thank you for all your help." Sam said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Daniel said.

"It can't have been easy. Abandoning your missions like that." Frasier said.

"In this instance, your needs were greater than our own. We are just pleased that your mission was a success." Bre'em said.

"The Tok'ra agree that Colonel O'Neill is a valuable ally. We could not have left him with the Goa'uld." Ash'ran said.

"It's not over yet. We still require the assistance of the Asgard." Teal'c said.

"Still, I have no doubt that all will work out as it is supposed to." Ash'ran said.

"I hope you're right." Sam said. Then Toran took over.

"We wish you good fortune and ask that you contact us if and when he makes a full recovery." Toran said." Toran said.

"What will you do now?" Daniel said.

"We will return to the Tok'ra and await our next assignment." Toran said.

"Until next time, my friends." Bre'em said, bowing his head.

"Likewise." Sam said. Then Ash'ran and Bre'em took the scout ship and left. "Let's go." Then they walked through the Stargate to Cimmeria.

* * *

When they exited the gate in Cimmeria, there was no-one there to meet them.

"So how long do you think we'll have to wait and see if…." Daniel started before they were engulfed by a white light and disappeared. They rematerialized on a ship. "…. the Asgard got our message?" They all looked around and saw Thor waiting for them.

"Not too long it would appear." Teal'c said.

"Thor." Sam said.

"Greetings Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, Doctor Frasier and Teal'c." Thor said.

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it." Sam said.

"As soon as I heard that O'Neill had become a Goa'uld, I knew that my assistance would be necessary in returning him to who he was before. I made arrangements with the Asgard High Council to leave immediately as soon as I heard that my help was needed." Thor said.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel said.

"My ship was already in this galaxy when I received word from General Hammond. I have been in orbit for 2 days, awaiting your arrival." Thor said.

"Do you have what we need?" Frasier asked.

"I have devised a chamber which will destroy the symbiote. I have calibrated it so that you can understand the readings. It will also monitor O'Neill's vital signs. Place him inside." Thor said. Daniel and Teal'c put Jack inside the chamber. Thor removed the shackles and the Tollan device and sealed the chamber. "Are you ready for this? This will be a painful process for him. If you do not wish to see him suffer, then I suggest you leave now."

"We're not going anywhere." Sam said.

"Very well. Activating extraction chamber." Thor said. He activated the machine. It lit up and almost immediately, Jack began yelling and crying out in pain. He began banging on the chamber.

"NO, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" He shouted in agony between fits of pain.

"How much longer?" Sam asked.

"That depends on the strength of the Goa'uld." Thor said. All they could do was watch in horror at Jack writhing in pain.

"Can't you sedate him?" Frasier said.

"The Goa'uld's dying struggle would make it ineffective." Thor said.

"OH GOD PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" Jack called out.

"Is there nothing you can do; he is clearly suffering." Teal'c said.

"Not until the Goa'uld is dead." Thor said.

"IT'S DEAD, I SWEAR. Just please get me out of here." Jack begged.

"Shut it off. Get him out of there." Sam said.

"He is deceiving you. The machine will shut down automatically when the Goa'uld is dead." Thor said. Then Jack's eyes flashed.

"Listen to him, listen to him suffer. But it will all have been for nothing. If I die, then I am taking my host with me." Vor'tesh shouted between cried of pain. Then Jack started to have a seizure.

"He's having a seizure. The Goa'uld released some kind of Toxin into his system, it's attacking his vital organs." Frasier read from the machine. "If we don't get him out of there now, he'll die."

"If we take him out now before the Goa'uld is dead, it will reassert control and you will never get O'Neill back. You will lose him forever." Thor said. Sam was next to Daniel and Teal'c. She was holding their hands and fighting back the tears. It was the worst thing she'd ever heard. Him crying out in excruciating pain. Suddenly, it all went quiet. The machine shut down. "It's done. The Goa'uld is dead."

"Open the Chamber." Frasier said. Thor opened the chamber and Daniel and Teal'c got him out and laid him on the floor. Frasier got down to check on him. "I can't get a pulse, he's not breathing." She began doing chest compressions. "1...2...3 Come on Colonel, breathe. Sam, help me. I need you to do mouth to mouth."

"Right." Sam said. She got down and gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Three breaths in then Janet did more chest compressions.

"Come on Colonel don't do this. Not now. Not after we've come this far. Now come on." Janet begged as she tried to save him. Then Sam remembered the healing device which was in her bag. She pulled it out.

"Janet, let me try." Sam said. Frasier stepped back. Sam held the device over his heart and concentrated. It activated. She concentrated as hard as she could. Using the device took a lot of energy. She almost passed out. Daniel steadied her as the device deactivated.

"Whoa, easy." Daniel said. Frasier checked Jack again.

"He's got a weak pulse. Its faint but it's there." Frasier said.

"I will take you back to Earth where you can care for him." Thor said.

"Thank you." Sam said. She just looked at Jack.

* * *

When they got back to Earth, Thor transported them straight to the infirmary. Frasier and her team immediately hooked Jack up to IV'S and a life support machine. Daniel and Teal'c were with him. Frasier was checking on Sam.

"That was a hell of a lot of punishment you took over the last couple of days. I'd like to do an ultrasound, just to make sure that you and your baby are still alright." Frasier said.

"Don't worry about me, focus on him." Sam said.

"I'll do both." Frasier said. Then Hammond walked in.

"Welcome back SG-1 and well done. I'm glad to see you all back here in on piece." Hammond said.

"Not all of us did make it back." Daniel said.

"Yes, I'm aware of the death of Lieutenant Murphy, I've already contacted his family. How is everyone else?" Hammond asked.

"Sergeant Roberts needed a splenectomy, so she'll be out of commission for a while, but she should make a full recovery." Frasier said.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked.

"He's in a coma sir. We won't know of any neurological or psychological damage until he wakes up, if he wakes up. We've got him on life support." Frasier said.

"I am well General Hammond." Teal'c said.

"I'm ok, just glad to be back here with Jack." Daniel said.

"I took a lot of punishment, sir." Sam said.

"Take all the time you need to rest up Major. That whole mission was a hail Mary pass. I'm looking forward to hearing the details of how you managed to pull it off. I'll see you all after you've had some rest." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Let me know if anything changes Doctor." Hammond said.

"Aye sir." Frasier said. Then Hammond walked out. "You guys should all get some rest."

"I'm staying here." Sam said.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"As am I." Teal'c said.

"Stay as long as you need." Frasier said.

* * *

Almost done!


	10. It's all over now

It had been 3 weeks since SG-1 had rescued Jack from the Goa'uld and his condition hadn't changed. He was still in a coma and on life support. The SGC had received messages from the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the Asgard regarding his condition and how he was doing. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel had all been taking it in turns to watch over him. Just sitting with him and talking to him in the hopes that it would spark some kind of response. Sam had finally decided to sleep in her quarters. For the first two weeks, she slept in the infirmary. Hammond had been coming by a couple of times a day also to check on his progress. Frasier was just running some tests when she heard coughing and choking. She shot up and saw Jack was choking on his breathing tubes. He was breathing on his own.

"Colonel?" She said. She quickly removed his tubes and he began coughing. She gave him a sip of water before checking his vital signs. He had a strong pulse. He was waking up. "Colonel, open your eyes if you can hear me." Jack opened his eyes. "Can you talk?"

"I think so." He said hoarsely.

"Do you know who you are?" Frasier said.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United states Air Force." Jack said.

"Do you know where you are?" Frasier said. She began checking his reflexes. All were good.

"In the infirmary at the SGC." Jack said.

"Welcome back Colonel. You had us all worried there." Frasier said.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"Don't be sorry, Colonel. We're just glad to have you back." Frasier said. Then Hammond and SG-1 walked in. They saw Frasier next to Jack.

"How is he Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"He's awake." Frasier said. They all went over to Jack's bedside and saw him awake.

"Welcome back, Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said.

"It's good to see you Jack, the real you." Daniel said.

"How are you feeling O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Lousy, Tired. Like I've just woken up from the worst nightmare ever. How long has it been?" Jack asked.

"2 months. 5 weeks with the Goa'uld, 3 weeks here in a coma." Daniel said.

"3 weeks, huh? No wonder I'm so stiff." Jack said. Then he saw Sam. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She went to him. "Teal'c, help me up."

"Colonel, you should rest." Frasier said.

"You just told me that I've been asleep for 3 weeks. Help me up." Jack said. Teal'c helped Jack up as Frasier put his back rest to an upright position. "Much better. I just want to thank you all for not giving up on me. I can't imagine it would have been easy."

"It was all Sam's idea." Daniel said.

"It was her insistence and planning that led to us being able to rescue you." Teal's said. Jack looked at her.

"I knew I could count on you. Come here." Jack said. Tears of joy fell down Sam's face as she gently hugged Jack and he held her as tight as he could.

"I think we should leave them alone for a few minutes." Frasier said.

"Agreed. It's good to have you back Colonel." Hammond said.

"It's good to be back General." Jack said. Hammond then walked out.

"We'll see you later?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Jack said. Then Daniel left. Teal'c bowed his head and followed Daniel. Jack looked at Sam and saw her eyes sparkle as she smiled. "I thought id never see that again."

"See what?" Sam said.

"You. That twinkle in your eye." Jack said. Sam blushed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam said.

"I tried. I fought him as hard as I could." Jack said.

"I know, you even stopped him a few times." Sam said.

"Not every time. I know that I hurt you. Inside, it was killing me. I think that's what stopped him killing you." Jack said.

"You remember?" Sam asked.

"Everything. I remember everything. I'm sorry for what I did to you." Jack said. He turned away from her.

"Hey, look at me. It wasn't you. I know you could never hurt me. I'm just glad to have you back." Sam said. She kissed him deeply and he responded. They were breathless when they broke apart.

"I'm so glad to be back. I love you Sam." Jack said.

"I love you too." Sam said. They hugged again. Sam was smiling, but jack's eyes were filled with anguish and sorrow. He remembered what he had done.

Every single thing!.

**_That is it. A story 12 years in the making. I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it._**


End file.
